


Of Founders and Chosen Ones

by Skittle_Stalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Slash, Multi, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle_Stalker/pseuds/Skittle_Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall cleared her throat and every eye turned towards her “would you mind telling me the date and were we are.”</p><p>“The year is 1222 September 5th and you are at Hogwarts soon to be school of witch craft and wizardry.” The black haired witch spoke “I am Rowena Ravenclaw, these are my cofounders Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.” They all listened as she spoke. Harry heard every one take a collective gasp.</p><p>“Blimey Fred”</p><p>“I know George” </p><p>“It’s the bloody founders” then a Hufflepuff fainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helga Makes A Potion or In Which the Boy Who Lived Meets the Founders

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my new fan fic even though I have what two going and am currently starting another but hey who ever said I was good at this management thing besides I have a bunch of this already written so what the hell. Anyway here you are. Just so you know this will have slash between Godric/Salazar if that offends you turn away. As for the other relationships I think I might keep them cannon maybe lol I don’t know we’ll see. Seriously guys I have just a vague outline so go with it.

“Sal?” the raven haired man in question looked up from his book on potion ingredients and functions, which were, if anyone wanted to know, in his opinion, very wrong and very limited, with a start. His Grey eyes widening a fraction in surprise as he looked at the male standing four inches from his face, smiling madly. Sal took in the appearance of his friend and co-founder, all messy auburn hair that couldn’t decide if it wanted to be more brown or red, warm brown eyes, and thick shoulders. “Did you even notice me come in?”

“Not really.” Salazar answered as nonchalantly and haughtily as possible. Not to be cruel or aloof. No that was Rowena’s job, he simply wanted Godric to understand that he was very displeased with the interruption, and hopefully the older wizard would get the hint and let him finish this awful book so he could figure out how to write a new and improved one, for when they began classes next year. He refocused his attention on the book in his lap, wondering if there were any practical uses for dragon’s blood, when his brown eyed companion decided to whine his name loudly and very annoyingly.

“Saaal” he sighed. Slamming the book down none to gentle on the table in front of him. Grey eyes cold and glaring at the other male. 

“In Merlin’s name Godric, what?” he hissed. Trying to look as threatening as possible, not that the auburn haired male would notice or care he was brave to a fault. But he took a little satisfaction in the fact that the other did seem to look a bit ashamed at disturbing him.

“Helga wants your help.” That caught the parseltounge’s attention. He always did have a soft spot for Helga, who mothered all she met. His grey eyes softened.

“What does she need?” his voice losing its harsher edge. Godric ran a hand through his already messy hair and smiled sheepishly. “Ric” Salazar chastised but he couldn’t help but smile at the brown eyed male, really did he take anything other than battle seriously.

“I think it has to do with the Herbology lab.” He said “at least that’s where she is.” Godric looked rather embarrassed, Sal thought it was an endearing look on the usually cocky knight. He smiled at him and was given a smile in return. He stood up from his seat black robes flowing behind him. 

“Shall we.” The grey eyed man asked his companion. His companion never once lost his smile extended his arm out to him. He shook his head good naturedly and chuckled “you know I’m quite capable of walking on my own.”

“I know.” He stated dark eyes full of mirth and mischief, “but I will find any excuse to touch you.” His voice dropped an octave and the dark haired male suppressed a shiver, but he took the offered arm anyway. After all it was no secrete between the founders about his and Godric’s strange relationship, nor did there female companions seem to care, besides truth be told the smaller wizard quite liked begin touched by him. So he smiled playfully at his lover.

“Let’s go you silly lion.” Godric smiled at him all white teeth.

“Of course my grumpy snake.” And together arm and arm they headed down the halls of there almost complete school towards Helga.

To say that Helga was having a rough time would be the understatement of the century. In fact the blonde was quite certain no one had ever had as bad a time as she was having right now. Not even Godric after he tickled that dragon. She sighed in frustration and pulled her blonde curls back out of her face. Not that being able to see would change the outcome. She moved back to the glowing cauldron wondering what on earth she had done, her blue eyes searched the table wondering if maybe it had something to do with using fresh ingredients, though she seriously doubted it. She was positive it wasn’t supposed to turn that color. Oh she wished she was as smart as Sal or Row. Not that Helga was stupid, in fact she was one of the most skilled healers in the wizarding world and an expert on magical creatures. But knowing the difference between a Norwegian Horntail and a Green Welsh would not help her fix this potion, which was currently changing into a sickly green color. She heard the door open and practically flung herself into Sal’s arms.

“Thank Merlin, Its awful simply awful.” She cried though a bit muffled as her face was pressed against the dark haired wizard’s stomach. Not that she was that short but compared to 6ft Godric and 5”8 Sal her 5”1 stature seemed dwarfed.

“Don’t worry Helga.” Godric reassured her ruffling her hair, even though she had explained and threatened to hex him multiple times if he didn’t stop, “there isn’t a potion that Sal can’t save.” The grey eyed man shook his head at his friend’s statement and laughed. 

“Unless it’s yours.” Godric blushed slightly and Helga felt much better that they were here. At least she wouldn’t be alone if it blew up and discorporate them all. 

“So” Sal began looking at the potion with an expression between curiosity and disgust at how obviously bad this had been made. “What were you trying to make.” 

“A healing potion, but as you can see…” she trailed off the mixture spoke for itself. 

“Yes well good news is I doubt it’s harmful.” She smiled triumphantly, “bad news I have no idea what it can do.” And her smile fell. She definitely wouldn’t be remembered for her amazing potion abilities.

“I can test it.” Godric offered, she and Salazar shot him a very incredulous look.

“You most certainly will not.” Helga said, quite angry he would even offer after last time.

“I have to agree with her.” Sal said “it is best if it’s disposed of.” Godric looked dejected and outraged at the same time.

“Come on where’s your sense of adventure.” He questioned the dark haired wizard.

“Hiding behind my self-preservation instinct.” He then shot a playful glance at the brown eyed wizard. “I would suggest getting one.” Helga laughed at their antics. Feeling a million times better that the potion wasn’t going to poison them with toxic fumes. Sal picked up the cauldron as Helga went to put away the supplies as Godric murmured about them being pansies. 

Maybe that’s how this adventure would have ended if not for the fact that Rowena hadn’t run in at that moment yelling about a discovery and colliding head first with Sal causing the cauldron and its contents to hit the floor.

And that strange potion set of the strangest adventure in the history of Hogwarts for the Founders and the Boy who lived.

Harry was not impressed with Herbology today, though to be fair everyone seemed to feel that way, even Neville who talked about plants as much as most of the other boys talked about Quidditch. Maybe it was the fact that all four houses were squashed into the lab together because of an unforeseen explosion in the potions lab and they refused to let anyone have a free period. Or maybe it was because McGonagall was being forced to fill in for Sprout who had come down with a rash do to being exposed to a new experimental fungus. Or maybe, and probably the real reason, because the toad decided to oversee the whole joyful experience complete with clip board and annoying hmphs as she scribbled away. Ron shot Harry a bored look and proceeded to make strangling sounds only to get a wake from Hermione who seemed to be the only one not completely dreading the experience. The doors opened to reveal the older Weasley Twins.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice. Harry cringed slightly

“We came to give Professor McGonagall” Fred said

“A message from Dumbledore” George finished. 

Before another word could be said there was awash of light and everything seemed to shift.

“Where in Merlin’s name are we.” Someone asked. They all looked around to see four strange persons standing there looking very surprised.

“Actually” a raven haired witch asked “we’d like to know how you got here.” Before anyone could answer the auburn haired male looked at the blonde witch next to him and smiled.

“Helga you created life.” He yelled excitedly.

“I seriously doubt that Godric.” the dark haired wizard told him.

“Then how do you explain it Sal” he asked defiantly.

“Time potion” the witch who spoke earlier said. She then turned her attention back to the students, but Harry keep staring at them Helga, Godric, Sal…like Salazar, oh holy Hufflepuff. He thought silently.

McGonagall cleared her throat and every eye turned towards her “would you mind telling me the date and were we are.”

“The year is 1222 September 5th and you are at Hogwarts soon to be school of witch craft and wizardry.” The black haired witch spoke “I am Rowena Ravenclaw, these are my cofounders Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.” They all listened as she spoke. Harry heard every one take a collective gasp.

“Blimey Fred”

“I know George” 

“It’s the bloody founders” then a Hufflepuff fainted.


	2. The Founders explain or In Which Arguments are Bound to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk, Rowena does not approve, and Godric is always mostly himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s Chapter Two I hope you enjoy.

“Oh dear” Helga gasped, Harry studying her, she was short with long blonde curls, dark blue eyes and a yellow and black dress. 

“Blimey he fainted, look Sal” the large brown haired man exclaimed, “I bet he’s not one of mine.” Godric added. He was just the way Harry expected the creator of his house would look. Auburn hair, brown eyes, tall and burly kind of like a rugby player.

“No I suppose not.” Salazar sighed exasperatedly. If anything he was the biggest surprise, long inky black hair and grey eyes, he didn’t look evil or pompous at all “if he was yours he wouldn’t understand what fear is, that self-saving instinct is not found in you.” He smiled at the brown eyed man. Who whined softly, 

“So mean” he mock grimaced and then laughed loudly.

“Gentlemen please.” Rowena snapped she was also black haired but her eyes were pale blue like ice. She turned towards McGonagall, “excuse my co-founders, Godric is too dense to take anything seriously no matter how dire and Salazar here can’t help but humor him.” McGonagall looked stunned and Harry swore he heard Godric murmur that at least he wasn’t a frigid bitch under his breath before Helga elbowed him in the stomach. Everyone stared at them in awe.   
These were Hogwarts founders and they looked so young they couldn’t be older than 25 at most. After a few moments of silence the toad decided to speak up. 

“No problem at all.” She smiled at them “it’s wonderful to meet you all.” Then she bypassed Rowena and grabbed Salazar’s hand shaking it “it’s an honor” of course Harry thought, she would be exited to meet him. 

Salazar for his part was not at all happy about this strange pink toad creator shaking his hand, and smiling at him in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable. He looked over to Godric who of course found his discomfort hilarious and snickered at him wiggling his eyebrows. Helga bless her decided that he had been traumatized enough and got between him and the women with a polite smile.

“Charmed, I’m sure” it was his turn then to stifle a chuckle. Helga only used the word charmed when she was truly unhappy with someone or something. The last time he’d heard her use it was when Lord Basford had said she couldn’t amount to anything without a strong benefactor. Of course his idea of being a benefactor involved a lot more questionable activities and sexual gratification than was normally talked about in polite society. Helga however had simply informed him that she was charmed with his offer and then much to the Lords embarrassment told him exactly where he could stick his offer. All while smiling like a saint. Being kind and fair certainly didn’t make her a pushover.

“This is all well and good” Rowena started pulling him out of his musings “but what are we going to do.” She asked pointedly. Godric shrugged, 

“I don’t know. Wing it.” Salazar rolled his eyes of course. Merlin save me from the planning of Gryffindor. They turned towards the students when they heard a few resounding laughs from the younger teens surrounding them.

“Did you hear that? Fred.”

“Sure did George.” The two orange haired boys closest to Salazar said, grinning at each other.

“Wing it. That’s the Gryffindor way.” The said in unison and then returned to laughing happily. Salazar smiled and shook his head, they were defiantly Godric’s.

“As well thought out as that sounds” Helga began giggling softly “I don’t think it will work.” 

“Well I don’t hear you suggesting anything. And this is your mess.” Rowena growled Sal figured she wasn’t very happy with the lack of seriousness they, Godric and Helga, were showing. But even so, he narrowed his eyes at her and stepped in front of the smaller witch, he wasn’t going to let Rowena blame Helga for her mistake.

“If I remember correctly.” He said coldly “you were the one who ran in without looking.” It wasn’t that he hated Rowena even if she acted as if he were a plague sent specifically to punish her. She was usually for the most part civil with him and Helga. With Godric however, from the very beginning she could barely hide her hostility.

“Well then I guess you don’t need me then.” She stepped into Salazar’s space hand on her wand. He held his ground. He felt Godric step behind him putting his larger hand on his shoulder. He and Sal shared a look, I’ve got your back it said.

“No one said that Row.” Helga said pushing between him and Godric, wanting desperate to stop the conflict “but you need to stop this Row no one’s out to get you.” Rowena narrowed her pale blue eyes at that, and snorted.

“Of course not, well when you need me, I’ll be in the library” and quickly sauntered out. Sal sighed, he couldn’t understand why Rowena seemed to have a problem. Godric shook his head and nudged Sal. Then through his arm around Helga’s shoulders, who looked very distraught.

“Don’t worry blondie she’s just a right piece a work that one.” Helga laughed and Sal smiled patting her shoulder. 

“What Gryffindor said she’s a bit standoffish but she’ll come around?” 

They all watched the founder’s discussion in silence. Harry was mostly taken back by the way Godric and Salazar were acting, like best friends and not mortal enemies. Salazar cleared his throat. 

“Anyway” he turned and looked at McGonagall “Mrs.…” 

“McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall” she answered.

“Well Mrs. McGonagall I’m afraid you won’t be able to return to your time for a while. The best chance we have is recreating the potion.” He looked at Helga and smiled ruefully. “Which will take a bit of time.”

“Of course while Sal is trying to recreate the potion, you all are more than welcome to stay here.” Godric supplied.

“The Towers for Rowena’s and Godric’s Houses aren’t complete yet but mine and Sal’s are.” Helga added helpfully.

“And of course you can use any of the classrooms if you wish to continue your lessons.” Salazar continued smiling.

“Yeah we’ll even help if you want.” Helga volunteered excitedly “I bet even Row would, we could use it as a test run.” She giggled happily. 

Everyone stared at them speechless. Finally McGonagall seemed to get over her shock at their offer and smiled. “Thank you it’s very much appreciated.”

“Of course” Godric added.

“Ravenclaw students you go with the Slytherin’s.” Umbridge commanded apparently upset she was being ignored. The founders shot her an annoyed look “and Gryffindor’s go with the Hufflepuff’s” the students nodded but then a Ravenclaw raised his hand. Helga smiled at him.

“Yes dear.”

“What about passwords”

“There aren’t any right now.” Godric said. “Just tell the portraits to let you through.” They all nodded.

“Alright off you go all of you.” Umbridge dismissed them. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor’s followed the Hufflepuff’s out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I made Rowena sound like a bitch, but it will be explained why she’s that way. I in no way have anything against Ravenclaw’s I promise she’ll get nicer. Also please review.


	3. Godric Meets His House or In Which Everyone is Awestruck by Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric and Sal meet the Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three here you go dears enjoy and review.

“Can you believe it Harry? We just met the founders Harry! The Founders!” Hermione squealed excitedly as they walked into what Harry assumed would become the common room for the Hufflepuff’s. There wasn’t a lot in there. There was a large fire place and the walls were colored a warm sunshine color, but the only thing in the room to sit on, were some old worn out wooden chairs. Harry watched as Hermione and a few of the other top students transfigured the scant furniture into sofa’s and arm chairs. 

That is how he, Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Twins ended up sitting on one of the newly transfigured sofa’s as Hermione recapped the entire event. In painstaking detail.

“I know right.” Neville agreed with her just as awe struck as everyone else seemed to be if not more so. He had asked them at least six times if they thought Godric would show them his sword. Not that Harry didn’t already know what it looked like, using it to slay a basilisk kind of made it hard to forget.

“Did you see Godric though?” Fred asked smiled broadly nudging his twin.

“He is wicked.” George agreed and smiled just as big as his twin. Both had started a betting pool over whether or not Godric was a prankster. Although Harry had no idea how they had managed to get so many people into it, but then again this was Fred and George. It would be kind of surprising if they weren’t up to something. 

“Can you believe it all of them.” The twins chorused.

“I could do without the Slytherin git though.” Ron added bitterly. Harry nodded in agreement. Not that he wasn’t amazed at the whole experience, but having a crazy fanatical muggle born hater that would one day grow a killer snake as well as found a house full of racist was defiantly putting a downer on the whole experience.

“Oh come on guys.” Hermione berated, “We just meet some of the most famous witches and wizards in history.” The others seemed to agree with her, but Harry still couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to just march up to the founders and tell them Salazar was going to put a basilisk in the basement to kill muggleborns or that his heir was going to become the darkest wizard of their age for that matter. He didn’t feel right about pretending there wasn’t a dark wizard just waltzing around Hogwarts.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” They looked up to see Salazar and Godric standing behind them, Salazar smiled teasingly at them, “Gryffindor is hardly spectacular.” Godric put his hand over his chest and made an over exaggerated expression of pain.

“You wound me, Sal. And I thought you said just the other night how spectacular I was.” Godric wiggled his eyebrows. Salazar rolled his eyes and laughed. It wasn’t a mocking laugh like Harry had expected from the man who founded the Slytherin house, were he doubted they knew how to laugh any other way. It was heartfelt making the green eyed male feel even more confused.

“Yes spectacularly idiotic. Honestly what were you thinking?” He smiled at the auburn haired male who shrugged.

“I wasn’t” he admitted sheepishly. All the young Gryffindor’s were staring at them both open mouthed.

“So you’re all from my house right?” Godric asked eying with a smile.

“Yes” the twins answered.

“I bet you all are the best house right.” Salazar whacked him upside the head and tsked at him, frowning. 

“Come on now Ric, no house is better than the others, honestly are you trying to start a house feud.” Harry thought his eyes were going to pop out of there sockets. Did he just? Maybe the potion had actually taken them to some weird dimension? Yeah that had to be it.

“Oh come on Sal. I’m just so proud, look at my little lions.” He gestured to them enthusiastically.

“They’re barely three years younger than you.” He added with a sigh but continued smiling at Godric “besides I bet there trouble makers. The lot of them”

“Oh we are.” Fred Started.

“Were the greatest pranksters.” George added. 

“Ever.” they chorused. The brown eyed man smiled and wrapped his arms around his grey eyed companion. 

“Do you here that?” he sniffled dramatically, “Our legacy lives on.” 

“Our?” Ron asked.

“Yes you see my young Gryffindor, me and Sal here are the best pranksters ever.”

“No you are the prankster.” Sal stated rolling his eyes while untangling himself from the other’s embrace.

“Yes but every lion needs a sneaky snake as an accomplice.”

“So you guys are friends then.” Hermione asked as if trying to make a point to Harry, in fact, scratch that, she was defiantly making a point.

“Yes best friends.” Godric said smiling proudly “I’d be dead if he didn’t have my back.” He looked at Salazar, they could see real emotion in there founders eyes.

“Will you tell us about your life?” Neville asked a bit nervous, worried that he had intruded on a moment, “I mean there are history books but I mean… I bet you’d tell it better?”

“Of course.” The older wizard apparently more than happy to comply.

“As Fun as this is. I have to check on the students in the dungeon, Merlin knows Rowena won’t.” Salazar made a move to leave, but Godric but a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Hold on, I’ll come with you.” Harry watched Salazar shake his head and remove Godric’s hand gently.

“No, you stay here. I can tell you want to.” He dropped his hand.

“But,” 

“No but’s, I’ll see you later.” He said with a smile and headed out.

“Later” they heard Godric whisper.

“Correct me if I’m wrong Feorge,” George looked at them with raised eyebrows.

“But that Gred,” Fred continued shaking his head.

“Didn’t look like best friends.” they finished in unison. Looking at the others for confirmation.

“Oh come off it” Hermione’s said “they’re just close, and besides he’s coming back this way.”

“So” Godric began though he sounded a little less exited than before. “Want to hear about the time a found a nest of Cornish pixies.”

 

Helga volunteered to take Minerva and Dolores, as she found out the pink toad lady was called, to the private quarters they had just set up for teachers. In truth she really wished she had taken one of the other founders with her. Minerva was pleasant company, but Dolores, Helga shivered in disgust, well she was about as pleasant as listing to a Mandrake scream. After showing them there rooms and informing them that if they should need anything they could simply call one of the house elves, the blond had quickly fled. 

She glanced around the castle and wondered how different it would be in 7 centuries, she tucked a blond curl behind her ear absent mindedly, it was hard to believe that they not only going to create a school that was still standing, but were going to be remembered as famous witches and wizards. It was both terrifying and wonderful. She was just about to step on the stairs when Salazar passed her. 

“Sal.” she called. The grey eyed wizard smiled and stopped allowing her to catch up. “Where you going?”

“The dungeons, I want to see the type of people in my house.” He told her excitedly she smiled along with him. She was one of the few people privileged with knowledge of Salazar’s childhood and could practically feel his happiness radiating from him. He had told her he wanted those with great ambitions and cunning so that they could help better the world.

“And where is Godric?” she asked, it was uncommon for them to be without each other. It wasn’t that they were joined at the hip, but for something this big she figured that he’d want to be here. Helga after all had no doubts at all about the kind of relationship the wizards were in. You’d have to be deaf and blind not to notice.

“With his house.” He answered, “He was so excited and I didn’t want to drag him away.”

“You know he’d have come if you asked.”

“I know.” She stared at the other and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with asking.” Sal sighed at that. 

“Yes I know, but there’s no reason for him to have to.” She just shook her head. Men could be dense, she had no doubt Godric wanted to share this with Sal and that Sal wanted him there but both were so worried about overstepping some made up line they’d both crossed a long time ago.

“Well then I shall accompany you.” Sal smiled at her and opened his mouth she knew to protest so she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Godric met his Lions, Sal’s heading to meets his snakes and Helga is just along for the ride. There will be much more Rowena next chapter, basically these first few chapters are just setting up before I get into more of the action and nitty gritty stuff. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Rowena and Salazar Get a Surprise or In Which One Surprise is Better than the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena meets a member of her house and Salazar meets his snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, number 4. Also, I am on fire with updating, like, damn son, I got this.

Rowena sat in the library thoroughly upset, it wasn’t her fault, not really, and yet Salazar had turn it on her. Although, in all fairness, she knew he wouldn’t have said anything had Rowena not brought in Helga. Slytherin had been friends with the blonde longer than with Godric, and even if their relationship wasn’t as strong as between the two wizards, she should have known he would defend her. 

Sometimes she really hated him, personally she would have rather stared down Gryffindor. He would have simply told Rowena to shut up or made another brutish seen, but not Salazar. No, Salazar knew just what to say to turn the whole situation back on you. Not that she liked Gryffindor any better, in fact being in his very presence made her ill. His cocky, pompous attitude and stupid, reckless ideas left Rowena with a migraine. 

He was everything she hated about society - all wrapped into one tall, redheaded package. No one expected him, as the Heir to the most noble house of Gryffindor, to go get married right away, or at all for that matter. As long as he produced a suitable male heir, no one cared what he did. No one cared if he and Salazar did it like bunnies. No one cared that he wanted to spend time teaching instead of running his estate. No one cared if he’d rather go on reckless adventures. No one cared because it didn’t matter, and it didn’t, because he was a man. Unlike her.

No her father had told her to abandon her dream of teaching. To go off and marry some lord and have his babies. She was a respectable Lady after all, her father had said, she didn’t need to go make her own way. What did it matter? He would say, after all her husband wouldn’t care about her achievements, only her pedigree. Pedigree, she scoffed like she was a hunting dog or horse. 

The only reason she hadn’t been disowned, when she announced she was leaving home and opening a school, was because the son of Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor were also joining her. That was the real reason her father supported it at all. He wanted her to get one of them to marry her. She laughed bitterly. They definitely wouldn’t marry her, even if they weren’t in love with each other. She was so caught up in her ramblings that she didn’t notice the blonde girl approach.

“Hello, there.” She turned around quickly to see a girl with radishes in her ears.

“Hello.” She responded.

“I’m Luna” the girl said.

“Hello Luna I’m-” she began but Luna cut her off.

“I know, everyone knows. You’re Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the greatest witches in history, and the founder of my house.” She said happily.

“Well you’re from my house, you must be exceptionally gifted.” The girl smiled at her dreamily.

“I suppose, but most people think I’m loony.” Rowena snorted.

“Most people can sodder off.” Luna giggled.

“See you’re not as bad as you made yourself seem today.” Rowena smiled at her.

“Why aren’t you with the rest of your house?”

“They’re in the dungeons and that’s the best place for WisHoppers.” Rowena simply nodded and then asked what a WisHopper was.

They spent the rest of the evening with Luna telling her about many fantastical creatures.  
\------===============================-------------------------================------

 

Draco Malfoy sat in the Dungeons talking excitedly with his house mates.

“I mean, wait till my father hears about this. I mean, I’ve met the Salazar Slytherin.”

“I know, can you believe it?” Blaise asked, a little stunned, it had been real, but none of them could quite believe it. “This is wicked.”

“It’s beyond wicked.” Pansey replied, smiling happily.

“Well, I hope I live up to your expectations.” They turned to see said wizard standing with Helga behind him. All Draco could do was gape at him like a fish. It was really the Salazar Slytherin, and he was talking to them.

“Oh, my Merlin. Oh my, can you, can you, really talk to snakes?” Pansey asked very excitedly, after all, how often did one get to speak to the founder of their house? Draco, however, grimaced and glared at the pug faced girl.

“Of course he can talk to snakes, honestly, Pansey.” Salazar stared at the blonde haired boy in shock.

“Really,” he began, “there is no need to speak to one another like that.” He gave the boy a pointed look.

“Yes, I can.” He added, smiling kindly at her, “though it’s really not something to get upset over.”

“Oh, don’t be modest.” Helga laughed, pulling him down in a seat by Draco, hoping to break the strange tension that had fallen over the group. Said fifth year either didn’t notice the look Salazar had given him, or didn’t care, as he seemed to grin and look smugly at Blaine. “I guess since Godric’s not here, I have to take his place and boast for you.” She smiled at all of them, “Sal is one of the greatest users of Parslespells in the world, and talking to snakes is an amazing gift you have to be born with.” Salazar shook his head at her praise.

“Will you show us?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, the only other person we know is Potter.” Salazar raised an eyebrow at Draco’s comment. Why did this boy feel the need to talk to, and about, people like that? Didn’t he have manners?

“You know a Parselmouth?” He added, ignoring the tone as best he could, true, Salazar knew others had it, but he was still curious, it was a rare gift after all.

“Yeah.” Goyle supplied helpfully.

“But Potter’s a Gryffindor, so we’d never ask him.” Crabbe added, looking at Draco for approval.

“So one of Godric’s lions can talk to snakes.” Helga said thoughtfully.

“Why does being a Gryffindor matter if you ask him or not?” Salazar asked, not sure why being in Godric’s house mattered. Draco looked at him in shock. Wait, this must be a test to prove if they were true Slytherin’s or not, he thought, looking at the grey eyed wizard.

“Cause, he’s a liar.” A Ravenclaw from across the common room shouted, having heard the conversation. 

“Yeah.” a few people around the room agreed. Salazar nodded.

“I see. Well if you really want me to.” They all nodded, “can you summon me a snake, Helga? Row’s got something that lets her know when I do.” He laughed, “Godric has her convinced the bathtub incident was my fault.” Helga laughed, and waved her wand, a harmless garden snake appeared.

Hello friend? Salazar said as he lowered down to become eye level with the snake. It was considered bad manners not to. He had learned that from a temperamental cobra two years back.

Hello speaker, how are you? The little green serpent asked as it slithered closer to the parseltounge. 

Fine, these children, He pointed to them and the snake moved its head, acknowledging them, wanted to see a speaker.

Oh, how are these hatchlings?

Fine, just fine.

That’s good.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Blaise asked.

“I haven’t a clue.” Draco responded.

Well, goodbye, little serpent.

Goodbye.

He nodded to Helga and she sent it back, the children stared back in awe. 

“So, now that you’ve seen me speak I have a request from you.” They all looked at him. “Tell me about my house.” Salazar was going to regret that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think? See, Rowena is just angry because she feels discriminated against and that’s why she doesn’t like Godric, ‘cause she thinks he gets everything handed to him, so yeah, stuff.


	5. We Find Out Things About the Founders Or A Sadly Needed Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar and Godric talk, Helga thinks, Rowena thinks and Godric and Salazar have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s Chapter Five.  
> Important Note there is going to be a Sex scene. It will be a gay, man on man, sex scene. If you don’t like that well it’s marked so you can skip it. Unless you’re like me then enjoy it.

Godric walked down the passage way that lead to Salazar’s chamber. He slipped in quietly, he could smell the brewing of a cauldron. He sighed, of course he was still working. He looked over to the work bench were his lover was leaning over a small bubbling mixture. Grey eyes focused, black hair tied up except for a few strands that had fallen lose framing his face, hands efficiently stirring the potion. His brow was slightly furrowed in concentration. It reminded the older wizard of the first time they’d met. He wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist. Salazar jumped a little but realizing who it was relaxed and leaned back against his chest sighing softly.

“Hello, have fun with your house.” Sal asked him waving his hand dispelling the potion in front of him knowing that he wouldn’t be continuing his work tonight, Godric would insist he actually go to bed.

“Yes” he kissed the top of the ravens head lightly “and you?” Salazar spun around faced Godric, grey eyes going cloudy, he bit his lip and shock his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Godric they-they, Godric, my house is full of Pureblood suprimists.” Godric’s eyes widened in shock, that couldn’t be right. This was supposed to be Sal's house they were supposed to have traits like there dark haired founder, who he knew for a fact was the farthest thing from a pureblood supporter. 

“What? How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know.” Sal whispered in horror, “but they all seem to believe that, that’s what I believe. That, that’s what I expect of them.” He buried his face in Godric’s chest. “Godric they called all the other students blood traitors or Mud-” he stopped himself, he refused to use that word. Gods how Salazar hated that filthy word. He wanted to yell, scream, hit something, anything but all he could do was stare at them trying to mask his horror and hold Helga’s hand praying that maybe this was some horrible nightmare. He almost wanted to laugh now that he was thinking about it, he found it unbelievable that they actually thought he wanted blood purity. Godric sensing his distress, wrapped his arms tightly around him and pressed his face against the others hair.

“Shall we retire for the evening?” He asked black haired man. He kissed Salazar then gentle. Before placing a hand on the others check. Sometimes Godric wished he was better with words he was a man of action and he liked it that way but he desperately wished he could find the words to sooth his love. 

But the right words escaped him so he kissed Salazar again only this time it was rough and deep and left them both dizzy and panting for more. “I know a way to take your mind off of this” he smiled down at him and Salazar smiled back at him.

“I’d like that.” After all that was something he was good at.

-break-

Helga walked into her chambers a little miffed that she hadn’t had a chance to talk to her own house. The only thing that kept her from feeling guilty about the fact that she had instead hung out with those horrible little children, she suppressed a shutter, she didn’t even want to think about what Sal was going through, was the fact that Rowena’s house hadn’t seen there founder either. She plopped down onto her bed and sighed. Things were sure going to be interesting. She hoped one of the other founders had talked to either Moxy or Snippy, the house elves about food for tomorrow, but she figured if not they could deal with it tomorrow.

She hoped that toad women wouldn’t be as horrible tomorrow, though she doubted it. Helga knew those kind of people, people who thought because they had power they were the most important person in the room. She huffed the last time she’d met someone like that had been at one of the Gryffindor balls back when, Godric’s Father, Lord Joseph, had still been alive. 

The women was from some prestigious wizarding family in Russia, and had made a comment about letting the help attend a party and that had England truly become so unseemly. Helga had intended to simply ignore the comment. She didn’t need validation from her. She was here because Sal and Ric had asked her, and because she was one of the best med witches in the country even if she was only 15. Unlucky for the other witch Ric had heard her and preceded to attempt to hex her. Godric had spent the rest of the night being chastised by his father on the way a young noble acted in polite society.

She smiled slightly at the memory. She truly had some amazing friends. She hoped her house was as full as hard working and fair people that were just as kind as her friends.

-Break-

Rowena made sure Luna made it back to the dungeons before she headed back to her quarters. She certainly liked the dreamy girl even if she wasn’t entirely sure how true some of the creators, she spoke of, were true. She knew for a fact that Thestrals were real, even though she herself could not see them, but she knew many who could, in fact the other founders could. She always wondered whose death Helga had witnessed, but it was hardly a polite topic. She wasn’t as curious about Salazar and Gryffindor both were both warriors, so seeing death was natural, but a young lady Helga not so much.

She entered her room and sat down in an armchair. She was a night owl and wasn’t planning on sleeping just yet, so she pulled out an empty book and began writing down everything Luna had told her.

-break okay smut alert till the end so if that’s not your thing abort-

Salazar moaned as Godric rolled their hips together. He couldn’t remember exactly when they made it onto the bed, or even when their clothes were discarded. All he knew was that he needed Godric almost as much as he needed air.

He panted and tangled his hands in the other’s hair, pulling at the auburn strands, trying to convey to the man above him the need he felt. Godric growled at Salazar’s rough treatment and kissed him. Tongues meeting heatedly, battling one another, though the older wizard won and began mapping the other’s mouth with his tongue. The raven haired male bucked his hips helplessly against the other man. Godric was everywhere, overwhelming his senses making his need ache with every kiss, every touch. He moaned when the older male began running his large calloused hands up his sensitive sides. Drawing patterns across his chest and stomach, while lazily nipping at his jawline. He couldn’t help but whimper when Godric suddenly pulled back.

“I think-huff -we should- huff –stop.” The auburn haired male panted. Salazar knew the other was simply worried, they were now in a castle full of students, and he probably thought Salazar should be able to walk normally. They were all very compelling augments and had the raven haired man not been in a lust filled haze he might have agreed but as it were.

“If you leave me like this Godric. I swear,” he sat up a little tugging the other’s hair so that their faces were mere inches apart, hungry grey eyes bore into wild brown, “you will wish I had let that dragon eat you.” He hissed smashing their lips together. Godric growled and took control of the kiss. Slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, rubbing it sensually against Salazar’s, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from him. He released the raven’s lips in favor of lavishing open mouth kisses and nips to the other’s neck. Taking time to leave a rather nice love mark on his grey eyed lovers pulse point. 

“Riiiic.” Salazar cried out. For the love of God, why did he have to make those sounds the brown eyed man thought? His member hardening to the point of being painful, as he looked down at the man now beneath him, completely bare before him, beautiful eyes foggy with lust, lips swollen from brutal kisses. He was completely wrecked and Godric loved it. Loved that his touch could make the seemingly stoic man come undone. Loved knowing that this side of him was his and his alone.

He wrapped his hand around Salazar’s weeping erection, and began stroking it with sure rough strokes. Wanting nothing more than to watch the other wither in pleasure. Salazar bucked into his hand mewling pitifully. He wanted more needed more. The auburn haired man used his free hand to begin prepping his raven haired lover for him. He whispered a spell coating his fingers in oil and slipped a finger into his lover, gently thrusting then quickly adding another. It helped that the two of them did this as often as Godric could manage. He continued moving his digits in and out of his lover’s heat. The grey eyed male gave a particularly loud moan when Godric’s fingers bunched against a particular sensitive bundle of nerves. He smiled wickedly and made sure to continue hitting that spot over and over. 

When Salazar began wiggling his hips in time with his thrusting fingers, he decided that his lover was probably prepped. He grabbed ahold of the raven’s hips and raised them, aligning the tip of his manhood with the raven’s quivering entrance and pushed in, sheathing himself inside of the other completely. He let out a moan at being completely inside of Salazar’s tight heat. After a few minutes the other bucked his hips and moaned slightly, inviting his lover to continue. Godric began to thrust deeply into his lover making sure to hit the spot he knew made the raven cry out even louder in pleasure with each thrust.

“Godric i-im going to ah-hu-a” that was all the warning he got before Salazar came with a strangled scream, coating both their stomachs in his seed. Hearing his lover come undone Godric came soon after deep inside of the raven moaning his name. They both lay beside each other basking in the afterglow, as the older wizard waved his hand cleaning both of them and pulling Salazar closer to his chest as they both slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There end. Yes I wrote in a sex scene because I wanted too. So let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahah. Anyway there’s chapter one this is gonna be a bit au and the characters may end up a little ooc. Also if I make a continuity error I’m sorry I haven’t read the books in about 5 or so years so yay. Anyway lots of love thanks for reading.


End file.
